Ookami-san and her one and only
by BrIxFTW
Summary: Lo que sucede en una mañana en la cual Ryoshi falta al colegio, y la siguiente mañana.


_**Ookami-san and her seven companions no me pertenece, solo la historia que sucede a continuación.**_

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo...Ya se saben la historia, así que vamos directo al grano.

Esta vez iniciando donde se debería iniciar...en nuestro querido Banco Otogi, donde fueron convocados todos los miembros para la revisión semanal del presidente.

-Ehm….- El presidente comenzó- Primero que nada, gracias a todos por venir y segundo…- Volteo a ver a una pequeña niña de cabello castaño- ¿Dónde podría estar Morino-kun?- Le preguntó.

-N-no tengo idea- Respondió nuestra heroína, Okami Ryoko-chan- ¡D-de cualquier manera, ¿Porqué me preguntas a mí?!- Intentó esconder sus mejillas sonrojadas apartando su mirada.

-Por favor no te enojes Okami-kun- El presidente intentó calmar- Aún así, es muy raro que no se presente Morino-kun, y lo es más el hecho que no haya avisado para nada…

-Seguramente el inútil se enfermo o algo por el estilo. _Iré a verificar luego, solo para estar seguros_ \- Se guardó eso último para su propia mente.

-De todos modos seguiremos con lo que estaba previsto, Presidente- Alice, la secretaría, tomó el mando y empezó a preguntar y ordenar cuantos favores hicieron todos, nuestra heroína tomó la molestia de hablar por Ryoshi, ya que estaba segura de haber estado en todos los favores que él hizo.

Al final del día no hubieron clientes, y todo el mundo se encontraba caminando a sus respectivos hogares, incluyendo a nuestra heroína y su niñera.

-Se siente extraño sin Morino-kun- Comentó Ringo al notar que su amiga estaba un poco en las nubes.

-Sí…- Respondió sin siquiera pensarlo...hasta que se dio cuenta- D-digo, ¡No! Es más calmado de esta manera- Se corrigió sin siquiera intentar ser honesta por una vez…

Ringo simplemente suspiro.

-Siento que- Hablo otra vez la pelirroja- De alguna manera si fueran a atacarnos ahorita, Morino-kun llegaría a salvarnos...No sé, tengo ese sentimiento.

-Hmm- Al parecer nuestra heroíno se permitió pensarlo un poco.

Pudo recordar todas esas veces que, de alguna manera, siempre le pedía ayuda en su mente… Su cerebro gritando su nombre cuando estaba asustada y cuando estaba en problemas. Aún en su primer encuentro con Shirou, el simple hecho de Ryoshi gritando su nombre la sacó de su tranze por completo.

-S-supongo que tienes razón, él…- Bajó su rostro intentando esconder sus cara avergonzada- Él siempre está ahí para mí- No pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa.

-Planeaba ir a verlo, si quieres podemos ir juntas- Le propuso Ringo.

-De hecho, estaba pensando ir después de llegar a casa, así que suena bien.

-¡Pues vamos!

Y así, nuestra heroína se dirigió a la casa del pobre Morino-kun.

La caminata no fue larga y además, la zona donde vivía Ryoshi era linda y pacífica, por lo que no hubieron problemas en el trayecto.

-¿Ryoshi?- La tía de nuestro héroe se presentó cuando Ryoko y Ringo tocaron la puerta- Ah... Le obligue a tomar el día libre- Les explicó haciendo señas para que pasaran- ¡Darling!- Escucho como unos platos se caían, haciendo que Yukime soltara una risita- Estoy empezando a llamarlo así y aún no está acostumbrado- Su esposo llegó con su delantal puesto y con unos utensilios de cocina en ambas manos.

-¿Dime?- Preguntó un poco cansado.

-¿Podrías traernos un poco de té y acompañarnos?- Le preguntó mientras se sentaba en la gran mesa.

-Por supuesto- El hombre sonrió aliviado y se fue directo a la cocina.

-Muy bien, ahora, supongo que quieren respuestas- La mujer les preguntó a las dos estudiantes, ambas asintieron con la cabeza- Últimamente he estado notando que Ryoshi llega lastimado en alguna parte del cuerpo todos los días... Algunas veces moretones, otras cortadas, cachetes rojos y hasta un ojo morado- Les informó- No me importaba mucho hasta que ayer...colapso.

-¿C-colapso?- Ryoko preguntó, no importandole si Ringo la molestaría después por ello.

-Estábamos apunto de cenar y él regresaba del baño cuando de repente cayó al suelo, tuve que hacer que mi Darling lo subiera a su cuarto- Suspiró- ¿Saben que tan difícil es que Ryoshi se quede dormido?, Está acostumbrado a despertar a las 5 de la mañana, ¡Por dios! Tuve que poner una de esas velas olorosas que hacen que te duermas para que no despierte tan temprano.

-Pero ¿Por qué estará así? No hemos tenido ningún problema con nadie desde hace un mes y todos los favores que hacemos son mayormente sociales- Ringo se preguntó, volteando a ver a Ryoko.

-N-no me mires así, yo no tengo idea- Le respondió sin siquiera mirarla- ¡B-bueno, si está bien entonces está bien! Me voy- Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Ryoko…- Ringo la llamo antes de que pudiera llegar- ¿Podría ser…?

-¡C-callate, yo no sé nada!- Su voz estaba ronca y sin hesitar, abrió la puerta y se fue.

-R-Ryoko-chan puede ser un poco agresiva…- La tía de Ryoshi la miró con impacto- T-tal vez se pasó un poco esta vez…- Ringo se puso de pie y agacho su cabeza- Lo siento y sé que también lo siente Ryoko-chan… es solo que ella no es tan…

-¿Honesta?- La dueña le completo la oración- No hay problema, el problema es qué hará ella si Ryoshi llegá a alejarse…- Su rostro demostraba compasión- Digo, Ryoshi no es ningún masoquista y tampoco es tan tonto como parece- Dijo soltando una pequeña risita sin gracia.

-N-no pensé en ello… ¡L-lo siento, me tengo que ir! - Lo primero sería hablar con Ryoko, luego podía arreglar todo lo demás…

Un rato después de que saliera Ringo, el esposo llegó.

-¿¡Llegue tarde!?- Su esposa lo miró con una cara de enojo fingido, para luego sonreírle.

-¡Claro que no! Ven, Darling- Le pidió que la acompañara en lo que quedaba de la tarde…

…

Los únicos lugares en los que podrías encontrar a Okami Ryoko serían el Banco Otogi, que estaba cerrado por la hora, y el gimnasio, así que ahí fue a donde se dirigió Ringo primero.

Y para su sorpresa, no se encontraba ahí.

-¡Lo siento pequeña! Pero Ryoko-chan no ha pasado por aquí en ningún momento- El jefe del lugar se disculpó por la falta de información antes de cerrar la puerta y seguir gritándole a los que entrenaban.

Ringo se rindió al ver la hora y decidió ir a su dormitorio y esperar a que Ryoko llegue…

Llegó a su puerta y la abrió, teniendo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y se encontró con algo que pensó jamás volver a ver….

Ryoko estaba llorando, recostada en su cama con su cara escondida en su almohada, boca abajo, dando pequeñas patadas a la cama mientras gritaba con la almohada tapando el sonido.

-¡Esm m culpa!- Se escuchaba extraño con la almohada en su boca- ¡Imdiota!- Se podían escuchar pequeños sollozos.

-R-Ryoko-chan- Ringo acercó su mano, logrando acariciar la cabeza de Ryoko, haciendo que ella levantara su rostro un poco asustada- Ryoko-chan…- Abrió un poco sus brazos y Ryoko lo entendió, acercándose y abrazándola, logrando que llorará más fuerte.

-¿P-por qué…?- Le preguntó calmandose un poco- ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes…?- Le preguntó, soltando un poco el abrazo para limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Bueno… Morino-kun nunca mencionó nada…- Suspiro- Ryoko-chan.

-¿Hm?

-Tienes que decidirte ya…- La cara de nuestra heroína cambio a un rojo fuerte- Si lo quieres o no… Ya no me parece tan justo- Le sonrió con tristeza- Digo, ha estado esperando un año y un poco más…- Se acercó a la oreja de Ryoko- No creo que quieras que se aleje de ti…- Le susurro.

-¡P-pero…!

-¡Por favor no confundas a Morino-kun con la basura que tenías como novio antes!- Por primera vez en lo que vendría siendo la eternidad- Ellos dos…- La tomó de los hombros- No se parecen en nada, ¿O sí?

Ryoko se quedó callada...Ringo tenía razón…

Shiro nunca estuvo ahí para ella, en ninguna ocasión y fue la causa de mucho dolor… Y por otro lado Ryoshi siempre ha estado ahí para ella, tal vez mucho antes de que se conocieran. Siempre la ha apoyado en todo y la ha cuidado aún siendo más débil que ella …

Espera.

Él nunca ha sido más débil que nadie. Ryoshi nunca ha huido y mucho menos se ha echado para atrás. Siempre ha estado protegiéndola desde atrás y aún cuando haya sido abatido, siempre se pone de pie y siempre mira hacia adelante...siempre, por ella.

-Yo…- Se puso de pie, abrazando a Ringo- Yo amo a Ryoshi- Lo confesó con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro…- Gracias Ringo…

-Para eso estamos los amigos, Ryoko- Le sonrió abrazándola de vuelta- Además, ya venía siendo hora, Morino-kun se esta volviendo paranoico con todos los problemas que causas.

-B-bueno, es su problema- Apartó la mirada, haciendo un puchero- Él decidió enamorarse de mí…- Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas- ¡M-me voy a dormir!- Se puso de pie y se tiró en su cama, tapándose todo el cuerpo con la sabana.

…

La noche pasó rápido y sorpresivamente cuando Ringo despertó, Ryoko ya estaba despierta.

-Buenos días- La saludó mientras hacía el desayuno.

-¿Un...milagro?- Preguntó Ringo mientras veía como Ryoko silbaba en la cocina preparando comida- ¿Acaso aceptar tus sentimientos...te puso feliz?

-No sé de qué hablas- Respondió sonriendo- Pero hoy voy a intentar…- Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas- Voy a intentar d-decirle a Ryoshi- Ringo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pequeña idea de Ryoko dando su mejor esfuerzo para no desmayarse en frente de su héroe.

-¿Tal vez necesitas de mi ayuda?- Sonrió más al ver como negaba con la cabeza.

-No, quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta…- Se volteó para verla- ¿Crees que me perdone por todo lo que le he hecho?

-Morino-kun ha arriesgado su vida por severas veces en el pasado- Le recordó- Es muy probable- Pudo ver como Ryoko sonrió ante ese hecho- Aún así recomendaría que dejaras de golpearlo.

-¡Y-ya sé eso!- Apretó su puño suelto- N-no volverá a ocurrir- Apago la estufa y sirvió los huevos en dos platos, listos con un poco de pan y jugo.

-Deberías decirle que cocinas muy bien- Dijo dándole el primer mordisco- Esh una de lash cosash que…- Trago- Pocos saben acerca de Ryoko-chan- Le sonrió.

-¿Crees que le guste?

-¡A todos los hombres les gusta que sus novias cocinen!- Exclamó Ringo- Aunque, Morino-kun tiene pinta de ser quien cocina en la casa- Ryoko se sonrojo.

-Eso no me molestaría- Dijo apartando la mirada.

-¿Ryoko-chan quiere probar la comida de Morino-kun?- A nuestra heroína no le quedó más remedio que asentir.

Escucharon ladridos fuera de su dormitorio.

-¿Quién saca a su perro un sabado a las siete de la mañana?- Preguntó Ryoko confusa, moviéndose de donde estaba para ir a ver quien estaba afuera.

-¿Ryoko-chan?- Ringo preguntó al ver que su amiga no se movía.

-R-Ryoshi- Se volteó lentamente- ¡E-es Ryoshi!- Respondió sonrojándose- ¿Qué hace por aquí?

-Seguramente saco a pasear a Elizabeth y Francoise- Le respondió Ringo- ¿Por qué no vas y lo acompañas? No solo él, pero sus mascotas tambien te aman- Ryoko se sonrojo más y asintió con la cabeza, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta- ¡Ryoko!- Ryoko se volteó asustada- ¿Irás en pijama?

-¡C-claro que no!- Le respondió con su ceño fruncido y sus mejillas rojizas.

Rápidamente se puso una blusa blanca y encima una sudadera, ya que el frío se empezaba a notar. Se puso unos jeans ajustados y unos tenis blancos.

Afuera estaba Ryoshi ajustando correas, sentado en una banca hablándole a sus perros.

-¿No era por aquí donde se quedan Ryoko-san y Ringo-san?- Francoise ladro en respuesta, recibiendo una caricia.

Elizabeth por otro lado, empezó a mover la cola de lado a lado confundiendo a Ryoshi.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó y siguió el punto donde Elizabeth estaba mirando- ¡R-Ryoko-san!- Se impresionó al verla acercándose a su paso normal, aún cuando su cara estaba un poco roja.

-H-Hey, Ryoshi- Le saludo y lo observó.

Ryoshi llevaba unos pants negros largos y unos tenis negros, junto con una sudadera oscura y una camisa verde bajo la sudadera.

-Buenos días, Ryoko-san- Le saludó poniéndose de pie para saludarla- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Pues vivo aquí- Le respondió señalando su cuarto- Y escuche unos ladridos y cuando vi que eras tu pues…- Se puso roja- Pensé en venir a saludar.

-¿Ringo-san no vino contigo?- Le preguntó terminando la última correa.

-No, se quedó en el dormitorio- Pudo ver como Ryoshi empezó a sonreír.

-Entonces Ryoko-san, ¿Quisieras acompañarme a pasear a Francoise y Elizabeth?- Le preguntó sonriente, ofreciendo la correa de Elizabeth quien estaba ansiosa por empezar a moverse.

Ryoko asintió con la cabeza y tomó la correa, haciendo que sus manos se tocaran por lo que fue un segundo, pero pareció una eternidad.

Ryoshi sonrió y le dio la espalda, invitándola a caminar a su lado.

-¿Quieres saber un secreto?- Le preguntó nuestro héroe mientras caminaban junto al río, Ryoko respondió con un sonido- Francoise y Elizabeth nacieron al mismo tiempo, pero en verdad no son hermanas- Le respondió- Aún así, son tan parecidas- Ryoko volteó a ver a Ryoshi, encontrando unos ojos esmeralda pegados a sus perros- Una vez que las conozcas mejor, no te podrás separar de ellas, Ryoko-san- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa hacia Francoise y Elizabeth, las cuales estaban jugando desde hace un rato a lo que sea.

-Parece que las quieres mucho- Ryoko no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Ryoshi actuar de esa manera con sus mascotas.

-Pues- Sus ojos esmeralda atraparon los de Ryoko- Las quiero tanto como a tí, Ryoko-san- Le sonrió con sinceridad. Las mejillas de Ryoko se encendieron y su corazón empezó a correr a mil por hora.

-R-Ryoshi- Su voz salía mucha más baja que antes- Perdón...s-sé por qué faltaste ayer a clases- Ryoshi se enojó, le había dicho a su tía que no le dijera nada a nadie, y mucho menos a Ryoko-san.

-N-no te preocupes por eso Ryo-

-¡No!- Lo detuvo a media oración- Tengo que disculparme contigo- Lo volteó a ver a los ojos de nuevo, rezando porque esté no se volviera loco con su fobia- Tu siempre eres lindo conmigo, siempre me apoyas y siempre estás ahí para mí en todos los momentos desde el día que te conocí- Apretó el brazo de su acompañante con su mano libre- Y aún así yo…- Observo como Francoise la veía con una sonrisa mientras respiraba con su lengua afuera- Prometo no golpearte más, Ryoshi- Le dijo regresando sus ojos a los de él- Porque como tu me quieres...- Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas- ¡Yo igual te quiero!

-R-Ryoko-san…- Ryoshi no podía creerse lo que pasaba.

-¡Y tienes que llamarme Ryoko!- Se empezó- Sin honoríficos- Le ordenó- Y tienes que asegurar que me quieres todos los días- Le regaño como si estuviera en un problema- ¡Todos!- Repitió- Y tienes que entenderme…- Su voz fue bajando- Aún cuando no lo hagas, tienes que hacerlo- No tenía sentido nada- Y tendrás que perdonarme si...me vuelvo paranoica Y- Ryoshi puso sus manos en los hombros de Ryoko.

-Haré todo y más, Ryoko-sa…Ryoko- Le dijo sonriente, acercándose lentamente a ella- Prometo no...fallarte nunca- Pego su frente con la de ella, manteniendo sus ojos pegados a los de ella- Y siempre estar ahí para protegerte.

Ruda y rápidamente rodeo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y pego sus labios con los de él en lo que parecía el intento de un beso, aunque, claro, nuestra heroína tenía mucha delicadeza en esa clase de cosas.

El beso pasó de un rudo intento a una lenta maravilla y aunque las mejillas de Ryoko estaban ardiendo, igual lo hacían las de Ryoshi.

Por razones de falta de oxígeno tuvieron que separarse, ambos con la respiración agitada y las mejillas rosadas.

-E-Ese fue mi primer beso…- Ryoshi dijo intentando recuperar aire.

-B-bueno, ya somos dos- Le sonrió Ryoko, estirando su mano libre- H-hay que pasear a Francoise y Elizabeth- Le propuso sonriente.

-Claro- Aceptó su gesto y tomó la mano de su amada- Hey, Ryoko.

-¿Hm?

-Al final atrapé al lobo- Ryoko se sonrojo.

 _-Hm_


End file.
